Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging apparatus capable of performing focus detection.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus including a plurality of image sensors that acquires an image for recording or display, and performs phase difference type focus detection on an imaging plane. An imaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-34917 includes two image sensors with different pixel pitches for movie recording and still image recording. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-34917 discloses that the two image sensors include a plurality of pixel portions for focus detection that have base lengths different from one another, and when one of the image sensors generates an image, focus detection is performed using the other one of the image sensors.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-34917, a pixel portion for focus detection has a light-shielding portion, and a base length can be varied by changing the dimension of the light-shielding portion. The base length is one of factors affecting focus detection characteristics. Nevertheless, there has been the following problem. While the size of the light-shielding portion that shields light beams entering a photoelectric conversion unit can be changed relatively-freely in the pixel portion for focus detection, in terms of image quality, an unnatural portion may be generated in an image for recording.